From Year's Before
by narutoalchemist
Summary: With Alphonse's body restored and the brothers finally reunited they are on a train bound for Paris, France to continue their search for the uranium bomb. Old memories begin to haunt Al of the year before he found his brother. Movie spoilers! AlXOC
1. The Arrangment

**A/N:** Hello everybody and welcome to my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think about it. If it does well I'll continue it.( I have the next 9 chapters planned out already so most likely I will continue it but hearing from you would still be nice!)

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I do own is Jasmin Hino & family and the plot.

* * *

Alphonse Elric. Brother to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist. Together at last after their long journey. Even though they were never able to go back to their home of Amestris he was still happy. He was happy that their first goal had been accomplished. Now they had a new task. They were trying to find the uranium bomb that had come through the gate from their side. They were on a train headed for Paris, France. Alphonse was quietly sitting while staring at the seat in front of him. While his brother was going on about rockets he had studding before Al came to this world. Suddenly a flash of orange caught Al's eye. He looked down the isle and became disappointed when he saw it was just an orange dress worn by a small girl. Al slumped back down into his seat.

"Hey Al, what's up with you? You haven't said anything in a while," Ed finally asked noticing his younger brother's facial expression.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just…a little tired that's all."

"Okay…"

Ed didn't really believe his brother but decided not to press him about the issue. The truth was something was on his brother's mind. Memories coming back to him from years before,

A loud whistle blew as a large steam engine exited the station and began its long trek from Drachma to Central. Alphonse Elric, now 13 years of age, had completed his alchemic training with his teacher Izumi Curtis. Alphonse was determined to get his brother back and was desperate to find a lead to do so. He figured he should start where he hear he and his brother had spent a lot of time. After a few minuets of starring out the window he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

The voice belonged to a girl. You could say she was pretty, she had jade green eyes and shoulder length light brown hair that she kept pulled back from her face. She wore a simple black tang top and a blue plaid mid-thigh skirt that rested on her hips. She also had a bright orange sweatshirt tided around her waist and black knee high boots(no heels).

"Uh…no," he replied still coming back to reality.

"Do you mind if I sit there then?"

"No not at all."

The girl placed her things in the over head compartment and took her seat.

"Sure is crowded today huh," She said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, uh…yeah it is."

"I guess the festivals have everybody going home to their families," she said while looking around. "I'm Jasmin Hino by the way," she said extending her right hand.

"I guess so and I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric," he said accepting her hand.

"Is that why you're leaving Drachma?" Al inquired realizing Jasmin was trying to make small talk.

"Hmm?" Jasmin replied. She had been preoccupied with a strand of hair that had fallen from its clip.

"The festivals, is that why you're leaving Drachma?" he asked again.

"Well yeah," she sighed, "My cousin has been nagging me to come stay with her so I thought now would be as good a time as any."

"Oh," Al said as he began to look out the window again

"Wait a second," Jasmin said sticking her finger in the air. Alphonse turned his head back in her direction.

"Elric…Elric, Oh! You're the boy who was staying with that alchemist…Ms. Izumi right?"

Alphonse was taken back for a second by her sudden out burst but quickly snapped out of it and answered "Uh…yep that's me."

"I knew I recognized you! Ms. Izumi's butcher shop was right across from my father's gun shop."

"Oh yeah…come to think of it I have seen you out front a few times."

"I've seen you out front training a few times, you're really good!"

"Umm…thanks," Alphonse said with a light blush creeping across his face. He turned to hide his embarrassment. He wasn't used to being around a girl his own age. Yeah sure he had Winry and Rose an Izumi of course but to him this felt…different, it felt…awkward.

"Alphonse, are you okay? You look a bit flustered."

"Oh! Uh, no. I'm fine. Really!" he said waving his arms franticly in front of his face.

"Okay…" she said pondering his reaction to her question.

"So…" she began, "If you don't mind me asking, why you are leaving Drachma?

"Well…" Al started.

"I mean I understand if you don't want to tell me, It's none of my business. You just met me anyways."

"No it's okay. I'm…uh…doing some…research."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

Jasmine sensed a little discomfort in the question and quickly dropped it. Through the few hours on the train Al and Jasmine exchanged questions and answers about their lives, nothing incredibly important. Most of them were down right random.

"Hey, have you ever been to Rush Valley?" Jasmin started.

"To be honest, I can't really remember, but my friend Winry, she's an automail mechanic, always talks about going there. Why do you ask?"

"Well you know that the train doesn't stop at Central, it stops at Rush Valley and then you have to change trains to get to Central, but the train doesn't leave 'til tomarrow so…"

"Wait, what!"

"You have to switch trains at Rush Valley…you did know that right?"

It was like Alphonse's whole world had crashed down on him. How could he have forgotten?

"You forgot didn't you?" Jasmin asked noticing Al's deer in the headlights expression on his face.

"You could tell that easily?"

"Yeah…you don't travel much by yourself, do you?"

"Not usually"

"Ah, thought so"

It was silent for a few seconds until Jasmin broke the silence.

"So then I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay until the train comes tomorrow?"

"I'll be okay, I'll just…find an inn or something. I should have enough money."

"You know, you could…come stay with me and my brother, he's got a nice sized house."

"Oh no really, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, he's got an extra room you could stay in, besides it's just one night."

"Well…"

"I insist."

"…Okay"

"Great! I mean uh…cough cough great,"

Alphonse thought he saw a little blush form on Jasmin's face but he shrugged it off and began looking out the window.

* * *

I had problems figuring out where exactly Izumi lived and Drachma was all I could find so I'm sorry if it's wrong. Please Review! 


	2. Arrival to the Valley

Alphonse looked up from the floor. He noticed the little girl from before sitting with an older boy. Al watched as the older boy stole a doll the girl was playing with. The girl began to cry and in defeat the boy gave her back the doll. She stopped crying and gave him a hug. Al figured the kids were brother and sister. He began to remember a dispute he had experienced between a brother and sister,

The train reached Rush Valley Station at about 5:00 P.M. Jasmin stood up and was about to grab her things when Alphonse insisted on getting them for her.

"Thanks," Jasmin said as she took her things from Alphonse.

"Oh it's no…" Alphonse didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment the train lurched forward, causing the teens to lose their balance and fall into an uncomfortable position. Jasmin felt her body hit the floor and when she opened her eyes all she could see were Alphonse's own hazel eye's staring back at her. Alphonse's face turned crimson as he shot up to his feet and extended a hand for Jasmin. Jasmin took it and began to straighten out her skirt when she was bombarded with apologies.

"I'mreallysorryIdidn'tmeantoitwasanaccidentand…"

"It's okay really"

"WellI'mreallyreallysorryit'sjustthetrainandand…"

Jasmin held a finger to his lips to quiet him down and it worked but it also caused him to blush a bit more. She laughed at his reaction and said, "I told you already it's okay it was an accident." She removed her finger and made for the exit of the train with Alphonse trailing behind her

Al waited patiently on a bench while Jasmin was in a near by phone booth trying to reach her brother.

"Damn it Lou! Why don't you pick up?!"

She hung up the phone angrily and tried again.

"Ugh!"

She gave up and headed towards Alphonse.

"Well we're gonna have to walk there because my brother's not picking up."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?"

"I already told you it's fine, you're more then welcome to."

Alphonse stood up and stretched a bit. It felt good to be out of that stuffy train with no leg room.

"Well let's get going then."

Jasmin began to lead the way to her brother's house.

They finally made it to their destination about a half an hour later. It really was a nice house. It was two stories high and was painted white with black trim. Jasmin walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered so she knocked again. That time someone answered the door, but it was definitely not her brother. A slender blonde woman answered the door. She was wearing a form fitting top and shorts to match. Jasmin cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Logan Hino does live here…right?"

"Oh yeah, hold on a sec," the blonde woman said, "Louie some kids are here for you!" she yelled. Jasmin winced at the sound of her "screeching".

"Who is it babe?" Jasmin heard Logan ask as he stepped to the door.

Alphonse saw that Logan shared the same eye color with his sister but his hair was a dark black with bangs that had been dyed blue. He wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

"These kids, they're asking for you."

"What are you doing her?" Logan asked while giving his younger sibling a death glare.

"You know these kids Honey?"

"Yeah…one of um's my sister."

"I didn't know your sister was coming."

"Neither did I," Logan said still glaring at his sister.

"Could you go wit in the living room babe?"

The blonde left not wanting to get involved with the situation that was unfolding. Logan waited until she was out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You said I could stay the night here," Jasmin retorted.

"Well, why are you here so early?!"

"I'm not. I'm right on time."

"You said you'd be here at ten!"

"No, I said I was leaving at ten and would be here around five!"

"Well, why didn't you call?!"

"I tried but you wouldn't answer your damn phone!"

"Well I'm kinda busy," he said while nodding his head toward the living room.

"Then why did you even bring it up?!"

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Logan asked himself in defeat.

"I sure missed you too," Jasmin said sarcastically then grinned and gave her brother a hug.

"I'll just come back some other time, okay shug." The blonde said while exiting the house.

"Wait! No Tracy, come back!"

All he got for a reply was a small wave as Tracy walked away. Logan then directed his attention back to his sister. She still had that grin on her face. 'I just love messing things up' she thought to herself.

"Oh nothing…I'm just happy to see you."

Logan finally noticed Al who had a very confused look on his face.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

Jasmin's smile quickly turned into a frown while Al's face turned pink.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend I met on the train and he needed a place to stay so I volunteered your place."

"Thanks a lot, and does your friend have a name?"

"Oh uh," Al finally spoke up, "Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Logan Hino."

The boys shook hands and Logan said, "Well Al, any friend of Jazzy's is a friend of mine. You're welcome to stay."

Alphonse smiled a polite yet nervous smile. This night would be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't really sure if things were moving to fast between Al and Jas but I still like this chapter it's one of my favs. Please review if you want more. Tell me is I can improve it in any way please. 


	3. Brothers

**A/N:** I'm using this to seperate the memories from the actual events.

* * *

Jasmin was staring up at her ceiling after another night of restless sleep. It had been almost a year since Al had last contacted her. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:30, so she decided to get up. She had been living with her brother for a few months now. Logan pretty much used her as a housekeeper. Since it was early, she decided to get started on breakfast. Jasmin got up and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She looked at the B-B gun sitting in the corner of her room. Logan had given it to her for her birthday a couple of months ago. She never actually used it; Logan had just thought it would be good for her to get into the family business. She laughed to herself as she began to remember what first acquainted Al when he first entered the house…

When Alphonse stepped into the house the first thing he saw was a wall…full of guns. His face paled a bit. Jasmin turned back and noticed Al's expression.

"Oh Alphonse, you know how I told you that my dad owned a gun shop? Well it's kind of a family business, so don't worry," she said sort of nervously.

"Yeah, I won't use any of um on you…" Logan called from the couch in the living room, "…yet."

Alphonse gulped and his eyes got bigger.

"Uh, don't mind him, he's just teasing you."

She grabbed Al's hand and started to pull him up the stairs, "Come on, I'll so you to your room."

Alphonse stared down at their joined hands, he felt his cheeks become warm. Jasmin realized what she was doing and quickly let go when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Um…sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well," she paused to clear her throat, "here is your room", she said while opening the door.

"The dresser is right there, but I don't think you'll want to unpack cause we're leaving tomorrow anyways, the bathroom's two doors down and my room is right across the way so if you need anything just knock."

"Okay thanks."

"It's no problem." Jasmin closed the door as she left the room.

She headed downstairs to talk to her brother. She had always enjoyed talking to her brother. Sure he was almost ten years older then her, eight years to be exact. He had always been easy to talk to and comfortable to be around. She saw him sitting on the couch playing his guitar. She plopped down on the white couch. She looked to the floor, it was covered with empty bottles and papers of unfinished songs.

"You don't even clean up for your girlfriend?" a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah…she don't mind, besides if you would've told me you had company I woulda cleaned up some."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yeah…you're right."

Jasmin playfully punched her brother's arm. He chuckled and put down his guitar.

"You like 'em don'tcha?"

Jasmin's face turned light pink.

"I do not!" she said quickly in defense.

"Do too, why is your face like a tomato?"

"You don't even know what the heck you're talking about, you're still buzzed."

"Am not! I've been sober for five hours know," he said giving her a grin.

"Whatever," his sister said while slumping down into her seat. She crossed her arms and stared at the floor again. She was beginning to scare her older brother because of the serious face she was wearing.

"What's on your mind Jazzy?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"What's for dinner?"

Logan smacked her on the back of the head as he stood up and began walking away.

"What?!" Jasmin yelled as she held the back of her head.

Logan turned back to her and coolly replied, "Nothin'".

He went into the kitchen. Jasmin just laughed to herself and headed to her room until dinner was ready.

After Jasmin had gotten dressed she stepped out of her room and started for the kitchen. When she got to the stairs she stopped. She looked back to the guest bedroom. She backed up and looked into the nearly empty room. It was exactly the same as Alphonse had left. She shook her head and continued on down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Even though he may sound like a drunk but he's NOT. Logan will be put into the main story a few more times because I think he's cool. PLEASE review! I would really like to here what you have to say about my story. 


	4. Dinner

A/N: I did NOT forget about this story. I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I know I told you guys I'd update in March and now it's July! Time just got away from me you know how it is sometimes right? After thinking it over I'm not going to change Jasmin's name cause it fits her I think… ummm… don't forget to visit my DA page and… I think that's all I have to say so please enjoy the rest of the story

* * *

Breakfast was ready by 8:30 and by that time Logan was up and waiting for a plate full of food to magically appear in front of his face. Jasmin served herself and her brother. As soon as she set down the food Logan immediately began to shovel down everything on his plate. Between bites he decided it was to quiet and started up a conversation. 

"Hey," Jasmin stopped poking at her food and looked up at her older sibling.

"Aunt Mary wanted to know if we wanted to stay with her for a little while."

"How long exactly is a little while?"

"Not too long…eh, maybe just a week or two."

"I don't know…" She wasn't really a big fan of her strict aunt, but for some reason Aunt Mary loved her. It was probably because she was the only niece or nephew that could tolerate her for more then 5 minuets.

"I just thought that you might like a trip to the country side, you know? Fresh air and all that."

"What do you mean country side? Doesn't Aunt Mary live in Central?"

"Naw, That's Aunt Maudy and Uncle Tilden. Aunt Mary lives in Resembul."

Jasmin froze. She began to remember what Al had told them one night at dinner;

Jasmin quietly knocked on Al's door.

"Alphonse, are you hungry?" Dinner's ready if you want it." She said through the door.

Al opened his door and saw Jasmin turned away from the door with her head towards the ground as if she were talking to it.

"We're having stew, it's not exactly gourmet but still it's food none the less you know…"

Alphonse cleared his throat to signify his presence.

"Oh, Alphonse! I didn't even noticed you had opened the door!" She said surprised, "You know you're really quiet. I haven't heard a peep from you all afternoon. You're just like a little mouse you know? All quiet and cu- AND I'll just stop talking now." Jasmin said with a nervous blush beginning to form on her face. She had been known to babble when she was nervous, embarrassed or just had no idea what to say. Al laughed at her little charade.

"…what?..." '_Oh no! Did he catch that last part? I thought I caught myself fast enough!_' She thought to herself.

"Nothing," '_Was she going to say what I think she was going to say? Oh, never mind._' "let's just go eat dinner."

"Right," Jasmin said as she lead the way to the kitchen. To Alphonse's disbelief, the kitchen was spotless. It had white tiled floors and black tiled counters. There was a table big enough to fit four people towards the end of the room. Logan was already at the table slurping up some stew.

"Thanks for waiting," Jas said sarcastically to her brother.

"No problem," Logan said with a mouthful of his dinner.

Jasmin took a seat across from her brother while Al sat between the two.

"So Al, got any family around her?" Logan asked.

"Well… not really…"

"What'd ya mean not really? Something happen?"

"Well…"

Jasmin then got annoyed at her brother lack of knowledge of human emotions. She quickly kicked his shin hard from under the table.

"AH! Son of a…"

"SO Al, where did you say you were from again?" she said while taking a sip of her stew.

"Umm, Resembul," He answered, still not completely sure what just happened.

"Oh that's sounds nice. Hey Logan, doesn't Aunt Mary live out that way?"

"Yep she does. You've been there once before when you were about four, remember?"

"Not really…"

"You guys seem to have a big family. Jasmin was telling me about all the family you guys have living out around Central."

"Yeah, it's pretty big," Logan responded as he finished up his stew.

"Logan, this is off subject but, why is it that your kitchen's _always_ clean?" His younger sister questioned.

" 'Cause it's the only room I ever really use."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Yeah? Well neither do you," he said while exiting the kitchen.

Jasmin laughed sarcastically at her brother's "witty" comeback.

When Alphonse was finished he asked Jas if he could use the phone.

"Oh yeah sure, there's one in here or if you want more privacy there's one in your room."

"Ok, thanks."

With that, Al headed up stairs to his room.

"…okay…"

"Huh?" Logan responded from the kitchen sink where he was washing the dishes.

Jasmin stared at her plate and answered,"…I'll go."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. You'll just have to bear with me because I procrastinate often(As you've already experienced. Please review, the more reviews the more the motivation!! 


End file.
